Ouran Dream Series '08
by lfangirl111
Summary: Even the members of the Host Club have to sleep. We all realize this in a part of our brains... but what are their dreams like? I have the easy way to find out. Randomness and possible fluff within! Act now and you can get our new invisble plushie free!
1. Haruhi

**Disclaimer:** …I disclaim to the world! I don't own Host Club and if I did, I would keep them all to myself and watch the little fangirls cry. :D

-o-

"Here, please say no one is here," a person of slight build and guyish hair muttered just outside of yet another library. He'd been standing there for a while, his hand resting on the door knob of the forth library he'd been to that day. Yet, his nerve was failing him. He'd gotten tired of opening the door to a quiet room and finding it a house of chatter and irritating people. His grip tightened, however, his eyes closing as he sought for relief. And then—

The door swung open, throwing the poor soul off to the side and into the wall. The group passing through didn't notice him, his obviously cheap clothes allowing him to blend into the wall quite nicely. As the group diminished, the poor soul stood again, peeking around the open door and into the library. There was a hoard of people, all chattering happily as if nothing was the matter. They were certainly acting as if no one had to study at the moment!

The soul let out a noise of frustration, a vein sticking out on his forehead as he stalked away. He continued to walk until he reached the top floor of the South Wing within Ouran High School. "_Four libraries, and the place is __**still**__ too crowded!_" Determined to find somewhere to study, the soul continued onward, hoping to find some room of peace and silence. "_I mean, if you don't want to study, just go home._"

A sign caught the person's eye at the end of the North Hallway. An unused music room…

"_Maybe there won't be anyone in here…_" he thought as he passed under the sign that stated, Music Room 3. Cautiously, he opened the door, peering inside slowly. And to his eyes came the most heavenly vision in the world. And no! It wasn't a group of fine young men. It was a mountain of fatty tuna!

The sou—Oh wait… we find out now that she's a she… and that she is suddenly wearing a dress fit for frolicking in. Anyway, the girl took a step back, her eyes wide as she examined the tuna mountain before it. That beautiful… expensive… mountain…!

…

"Milord, Haruhi is sleeping, someone should wake her up," the annoying chant of the Hitachiin twins announced. Sighing, Tamaki looked up from his customer, his eyes falling on the adorable face of his Haruhi… smashed against the surface of a table. Tsking, Tamaki walked forward, his arms thrown dramatically to either side of him. Yet, when he got closer to her, he faltered in his steps, a blush forming across his cheeks. She was just… so cute… with that goofy grin plastered on that snoozing face.

"But, she's dreaming something good. Let my daughter be happy…" Tamaki said, looking to the twins. They looked to her face as well, the one on the right blushing slightly more than the one on the left.

"Right… maybe for a little while…" they agreed. And so, Haruhi was left to her frolicking and her feast.

-o-

A/N: Oh yes. The first of my dream series… Don't you love the title too? Dream Series '08. It sounds so dramatic. It also makes me want to let alone a whole lot of characters just to do a Dream Series '09 next summer. :D

Basically, I got this idea really late at night and found that I loved it. It's mostly ridiculous, or fluffy, or it can be dead serious when I have the chance. (…Dead Sirius… TT)

Anyway, enjoy the first. I chose Host Club, because honestly, the characters are easier to write than any other anime/manga characters… Plus, this one has a theme. - Don't I feel cool. The above utilizes the first page of the Host Club manga and quotes directly from it. While I did buy that one, I didn't write it, and therefore, isn't officially mine… if that makes any sense. Have a disclaimed on this fanfiction sight enough? Be prepared… the next few dreams should throw this one into the dust unless they turn out lame.


	2. Tamaki

**Disclaimer:** …I disclaim to the world! I don't own Host Club and if I did, I would keep them all to myself and watch the little fangirls cry. :D

-o-

Being rich, Tamaki had found it fairly simple to secure a free hour at twilight in the lovely setting of a fast food restaurant. Fueled with the money of a Suoh, the staff stood ready to make anything the "master" bid, giving Tamaki the cooks and waiters that he desired. And he even got to taste commoner's food! But that wasn't the point. The point was, this tiny fast food place with the lights off and candles set on a tableclothed and clean table made for a very unintimidating and romantic atmosphere for the "date" that Tamaki had been planning between himself and Haruhi for the longest time.

Even the easy going and uncaring Haruhi had found a way to fit Tamaki's dream. By obviously Ranka's means, Haruhi had arrived at the restaurant wearing an adorable and slightly frilly dress, her short hair styled in some fashion so as to look more girly than normal.

They had a lovely time as they ate, Tamaki marveling over the finger food efficiency, and Haruhi smiling and rolling her eyes. When they finished their fattening meals of grease, Tamaki stood, offering his hand to Haruhi. She took the offer, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

They walked out of the restaurant just as couple started entering, all hand in hand. Haruhi glanced away from Tamaki shyly as he looked down at her. They moved to a bridge set up just for sight seeing. From there they could see the remains of the sun sinking down beneath the surface of the unknown ocean that had appeared there. Haruhi sighed, letting go of Tamaki's hand so that she could lean against a guard, her eyes far away over the ocean for a moment. Tamaki watched her lovingly, his violet gaze gentle. When Haruhi looked back at him, she blushed under his gaze. Tamaki smiled brilliantly in return before leaning on the railing as well, his head thrown back as a breeze caught his hair.

"Haruhi, isn't it beautiful?" Tamaki asked, looking back down at her.

"Yes, Tamaki," she said, looking back at the ocean. Tamaki paused, searching his brain for what he wanted to do, and then he grinned happily.

"Yes, I know what I'll do…" he murmured, tapping his chin proudly. Haruhi looked up once again, a look of confusion on her face.

"Tamaki…?"

"Ah yes, the mood is perfect," he informed her. With all the grace of a rich man, he dropped to one knee, his hands taking one of hers. She blushed again, her eyes widening even farther. "I feel now is the time to ask this important question."

"Tamaki…" Haruhi murmured, her face brilliant in her excitement. He grinned devilishly.

"Fujioka Haruhi, would you take on the name of Suoh and become… my official daughter?"

Silence. The world seemed to stop, and there wasn't a sound from the surrounding area… except for the crickets that began chirping around the couple. And then, laughter reached them. Haruhi and Tamaki turned to see the twins cackling, their laughter forcing the two of them to lean on each other for support. Beside them stood Kyoya, for once, the clipboard not in his hands.

"Your _daughter_?! Milord, you really are an idiot," the twins spoke in unison, their laughter growing as soon as they finished choking out their comment. Kyoya stepped forward, taking Haruhi's hand from Tamaki's limp grasp. As Kyoya pulled Haruhi in another direction, the twins pounced each messing with the panicking Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I can offer you so much more, please take on my name instead," Kyoya said as he remained standing. Tamaki gasped in horror. His daughter going to another?! No!

"What makes you any better than Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, pulling her hand from Kyoya's grasp.

"Ootori Haruhi sounds much better than Suoh Haruhi… and you can have all the fatty tune you like," Kyoya replied, folding his arms smoothly. Haruhi's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked, her hands going behind her back. Kyoya nodded, his glasses flashing as he moved out of her way, motioning in the direction of a table laden down with more than several platters of fatty tuna. With a smile on her face, she headed for the food, leaving behind a her sobbing and smirking senpais. The twins laughed some more, although, deciding that Tamaki was boring, wound their way around the senpais to annoy Haruhi… or at least take some of her fatty tuna. Tamaki looked to Kyoya with tears in his eyes.

"She doesn't even benefit you!" Tamaki sobbed, burying his head against his knees. Kyoya shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. In the end, I beat you and I get Haruhi's cuteness all to myself. That's plenty of benefits to justify it all," he replied, his face becoming that of the Shadow King. As he left to join the others by the fatty tuna, Tamaki shifted onto his knees, and, with his final moments on stage, threw his head back, his hands dramatically tossed in either direction; and he screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

…

The King continued whimpering as he slept on, his eyes scrunched together as he fought his dreams. The twins laughter struck up once again as they watched his fact, their full concentration on messing with their dreaming King.

"Milord must be having a really bad dream," the twins said in their unison of annoyingness.

"Tama-chan looks like a puppy!" Hunny said from his perch in Mori's arms. Mori nodded his silent consent.

"And then there's Haruhi," Hikaru said as he looked to Haruhi. He didn't dare get close to her face though. While she was smiling happily in her sleep, she was also drooling, a small puddle forming by her squashed cheek against the table. Kyoya scribbled something in his notebook before snapping it closed.

"Right, I'm tired. Leave me alone," Kyoya said, moving away from the group and towards one of the couches. The twins glanced over their shoulders in his direction, their curious expressions growing even more so as Kyoya flopped gracefully onto the couch, his notebook and glasses dropped to the ground. Then they smirked, an idea spreading across the two minds. "And if you dare to try and touch this notebook, remember that I'm blood type AB…" Kyoya said. The twins quickly looked away, their expressions mildly startled.

-o-

A/N: kind of an abrupt ending, but ah well. This one was fun to write the first time and then thankfully easy to edit. The first draft was a wee but too lame…

Tamaki and his terrible dreams… I love imagining him asleep. He always looks exactly like a little puppy in my head. A much better image than when he's awake.

Anyway, enjoy this addition to the series. I wonder who's next… Honestly, I couldn't have been more obvious.


	3. Kyoya

**Disclaimer:** …I disclaim to the world! I don't own Host Club and if I did, I would keep them all to myself and watch the little fangirls cry. :D

-o-

While normally Music Room 3 on the top floor of the South Wing would be bustling with giggling fangirls and annoying Host Club members, the day had proved to be a bad turn out, a lot of their customers and even members of the club finding themselves sick with the turning of the weather. Kyoya, however, was fine and dandy, and so he had changed into his casual clothes and set to work on items for the fangirls who'd been disappointed by the absence of the club that week.

He had just finished his original design of a little Haruhi plushie when the actual person walked in. He ignored her, not really caring enough to turn around. Until, that is, she sneezed. After sending his order off on the computer, he turned to look at her, surprised to find her soaking wet and shivering.

"You okay?" he asked, tossing her a towel. She caught it and began toweling her hair dry.

"Yeah… Just cold," Haruhi replied, stopping for a moment to take off her jacket. "I got caught out in the rain and got soaked."

" I can see that… What were you doing out in the rain?"

"Helping Casanova," she said.

"You can use my uniform if you want. It's in the back room," Kyoya said, turning back to his computer as if he were disinterested. He still had six other plushies to design anyway.

"Thanks."

When Haruhi came out, Kyoya still hadn't finished. In fact, he was working fairly slowly, his attention caught off in another world for once. Cautiously, Haruhi approached him, not knowing if he was okay or not. Maybe he was in one of his dark lord moods… When she reached him, however, she smiled, liking the plushie on the screen.

"You're much easier to look at in stuffed form," Haruhi muttered, amused by the little wire glasses and the fabric notebook in the little plushie's hands.

"Thanks, Haruhi," Kyoya said, glancing over his shoulder so he could see her. She blushed, stepping back, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Once again, he went back to work, sending in the Kyoya order and moving on to the twins. Not interested with Kyoya's work, Haruhi moved to the window, awkwardly trying not to ruin the too large pants she had to wear. The stupid rain… She still needed to go to the supermarket and pick up some things for dinner. But if it continued to rain like it was now, she 

was going to be stuck at the school until late, and that prospect wasn't one Haruhi was looking forward to.

The weather, on the other hand, had another idea completely.

There was a flash of lightening that seemed to blow up the sky, followed a few seconds later by a huge crash of thunder. Haruhi squeaked, diving beneath the window and curling into a ball, her hands trembling uncontrollably. Why did it have to thunder?!

Kyoya turned to see why Haruhi had squeaked and smiled when he noticed her, hands on her head, eyes scrunched in fear… adorable. But, she couldn't stay over there by herself. She was obviously scared. "Hey, Haruhi, why don't you come over here. It's not as close to the window," Kyoya said, motioning to his side when she opened her eyes. She nodded, beginning to stand. But when a flash of light and a crash of thunder rocked the room, Haruhi dove for the ground once again, crawling frantically to a spot beside his chair. She didn't dare get back up, but instead, remained partially under the table, her back pressed to his legs as she curled around herself once again, her eyes closing tightly.

Shaking his head, Kyoya put his hand on Haruhi's head, absently stroking her hair as he continued to add little things to the 3-D layout of a chibi Kaoru. Slowly, her tense grip on her knees relaxed as Kyoya slowly began to lose interest. Finding the creation of Hikaru to be trivial and something he could do later, he saved his progress before switching off the computer, his eyes moving to the top of Haruhi's head. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"Why are you doing this?" Haruhi asked innocently, a look of true confusion on her face. Kyoya looked away for a moment, his glasses flashing in the light. When he looked back at her, his eyes were gentler, holding an emotion Haruhi had _never_ seen around Kyoya before.

"Well, you were scared… that and, honestly, because I like you." Haruhi continued to examine him, her gaze studious with a hint of incredulity. And then, she grinned.

"You're just messing with me. You don't like me," she said. Kyoya cocked his head, an eyebrow raised.

"And why not?" he asked, pulling his hand back.

"Because I don't hold any benefits for you. There's no way," she said, twisting slightly to the right so that she could look at him better.

"So if I kissed you, it wouldn't mean a thing?" Kyoya asked, sliding from his chair so he could sit next to her on the ground. Haruhi looked bewildered, but the weather didn't give her time to think about what Kyoya had said. There was another crash of thunder from outside, causing Haruhi to jump closer to Kyoya. Smiling, he put his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at him 

again, her hands trembling, and Kyoya had to shake his head. Honestly… did she not realize how cute she was.

Before she could say anything, he bent towards her, placing a finger under her jaw so he could tilt her head back. And then, his eyes closed as he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss sweet and short. When he pulled back, Haruhi's face was the perfect expression of shock and adorableness. This time, when the thunder crashed, she didn't hear it. She glanced away, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Sighing, Kyoya got up and walked to the window.

"The rain's stopping," he said, his voice vague. "How 'bout I treat you to some fatty tuna and strawberry cake?" Once again, Haruhi looked back at him, her eyebrows still knit together. When he saw her face, he grinned, his face transforming into that dark lord image. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll add the food to your debt. Smiling, Haruhi shrugged, getting to her feet. As long as he added it to her debt…

…

"You know, Haruhi doesn't look like she's having much of a good dream anymore," Kaoru said, his head in his arms so that he was face to face with Haruhi. Hunny came up behind him, placing his head on the table so that he was eyelevel with Haruhi as well.

"No… she just looks confused," he said. "Wonder what she's dreaming about…" He stood up again, heading back over to the couch where Kyoya was asleep. A smile was on the face here, his eyes softened to the point of un-Kyoya-ness.

"Seems Kyo-chan's having a good dream, too," Hunny said, looking to Kaoru again only to find that he'd gone to sleep. Hunny looked to Mori this time, his head cocked to the side. "I guess everyone's sleepy today," Hunny said. Mori nodded. "What about you, Takashi? Are you sleepy?" Mori shrugged. Hunny shrugged as well. "Come on, Takashi. Let's go get some cake."

Mori followed Hunny to the corner, allowing the small person to hand him some chocolate cake as he looked back at the group. He noticed the corners to Haruhi's mouth start to twitch as her expression softened. Soon, she was smiling sweetly in her sleep once again.

-o-

A/N: BWAhahahahahahaKukukuku….! I adored writing this. The beginning, not so much, but when it got on… So cute! Not my favorite pairing. In fact, I prefer her with one of the Hitachiin brothers. Honestly, this was more for the fact that none of the Ouran dreams have been geared towards a fluffy and serious nature, and this is my best friend's favorite pairing in Host Club. But this was so much fun to write!

cackles happily K, I'm glad at least one of these things have made me beyond happy. Hope you Kyo-chan fans have found this one acceptable. Next shall be the twins of insanity, if you haven't guessed.

Thanks to all who fav and all who review for this story! :D


	4. Hikaru & Kaoru

**Disclaimer:** …I disclaim to the world! I don't own Host Club and if I did, I would keep them all to myself and watch the little fangirls cry. :D

-o-

"Did all the good dreams get taken or something?" Hikaru asked as he sat, looking around him at the large, perfectly white room around him. There wasn't anything in the room. In fact, the only reason he knew it was a room was because he'd walked in through a door somewhere over there to get out of the darkness. Oh, yeah, he'd sure gotten out of the darkness…

"I don't know," Kaoru said from behind him. They'd been sitting there like that for a while, back to back, Hikaru amusing himself by drawing invisible patterns on the white floor while Kaoru merely looked straight ahead. "Maybe…"

"Well, whatever happened… I'm so boored," Hikaru whined. Suddenly, Kaoru smiled, an eyebrow raising mischievously. He scooted to the right, allowing his brother to fall over so he could look him in the face.

"Most of the Host Club is asleep right now, riiiight?" Kaoru asked, his wicked grin growing wider when Hikaru smiled as well. They both had the same idea.

"Well then, off to Haruhi's dream!" they said together, the pair rising at the same time and sauntering off in some odd direction. It wasn't too long before they found a door. Hikaru cackled, unable to hold his glee in for the moment, and then, smoothly, the two opened the door together.

Within the new room, they found a pair of Host Club members. Haruhi and Kyoya were still together, their meal almost finished with desert—strawberry cakes. The scene was just too cute. That's why they _had_ to ruin it.

"Haruhi!" the twins said together as they appeared on either side of her. She jumped, her head flipping from one twin to the other. "Eating strawberry cake without Hunny? That's almost a crime, isn't it?" they said, grinning wickedly at her confused face.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you two doing here?!" Haruhi asked, still looking between the two of them.

"Our dream was boring, so we decided to crash yours. Besides, Kyoya can't have you to himself. That's against the rules," they replied, moving so that they were in front of her.

"But, this is my dream! You can't follow me here!" she said, slamming her hand down on the table. The two looked to Kyoya who shrugged.

"So… you dreamed Kyoya here then?" Kaoru asked, a smirk appearing on his face. Hikaru, however, didn't smile as he watched Haruhi's face. She seemed to choke on her words, her shoulders slumping as she realized.

Laughing, Kaoru turned away from the cloud of doom, turning back to Kyoya. "Ah, Shadow King. We've always wanted to mess with you before." Kyoya remained seated, his arms cooly folded across his chest.

"Good luck with that…" Kyoya said, looking back to Haruhi. The twins paused, suddenly not so sure of themselves. How did one mess with Kyoya? It was never done before. Haruhi was a lot more fun to fool around with…

"Well then, forget this," Hikaru said, turning back to look at Haruhi. She snapped from her gloom, her eyes wide as, suddenly, she went falling backwards, her chair disappearing from beneath her. Before she hit the ground, however, Hikaru caught her, spinning her around and starting to dance with her while an upbeat swing song started to play around them. Kaoru laughed.

"Man, that looks fun! Give me a chance!" Kaoru said, heading towards his brother. Shrugging, Hikaru turned Haruhi around, spinning her into his brother's arms. As she was forced into yet another set of spins, Hikaru walked back to Kyoya, a smirk on his face.

"You're too calm," Hikaru said, snapping his fingers dramatically so that Kyoya was left without his glasses.

"There're no benefits to getting angry," he replied, not even flinching. Snorting, Hikaru took a bite of cake that had been left behind.

"Hey, Kaoru, this is no fun, let's leave and find Milord," he said, turning back to his brother.

"K," Kaoru replied, spinning Haruhi towards Kyoya so that she flipped over the arm of the chair, sprawled across his lap. "This way then."

"Ta ta!" they said over their shoulders as they left, their matching grins growing as they thought of Tamaki, and what type of dream he would be having. When they opened the next door, however, it was to see him having some lame dream where he was chasing Antoinette with a forlorn air about him. Sighing, the twins approached him, clapping him on the back as they had done to Haruhi.

"Milord! You just missed the chance to dance with Haruhi," they said. Tamaki turned, his eyes widening for a moment, before the forlorn expression returned. Dramatically, he pointed his finger at the two of them.

"I am in no mood to deal with your crazy shenanigans today!" he said. "So go away and leave father alone to his depression."

"Sounds boring," they said, smirking evilly. They didn't move. "What's wrong with you? Is Haruhi being rebellious again?"

"Yes! She chose mother over her own father!" Tamaki said, tear welling in his eyes. The two looked to each other, shrugging.

"Yeah, we knew that. She's back there eating strawberry cake with our Shadow King. What's the big deal?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru snapped his fingers, the area becoming the Host Club room around them. Tamaki's eyes widened as he looked around, somewhat disoriented. Deciding that she was bored, Antoinette rambled off, looking for someone to play with. Hikaru snapped again, and Haruhi appeared beside him, clad in a very frilly and very cute pink dress. As Tamaki came towards her, a bright blush on his face, the twins caught either of her hands, holding her close between them.

"Oh look, Milord, no hands left for you," they said teasingly, ignoring Haruhi's protests from between them. Suddenly, a large hand fell on Hikaru's shoulder, catching the twins' attentions.

"Really? I think there will be in just a second," Kyoya said as he moved just in front of the twins, an evil look on his face. Somehow, he'd gotten his glasses back, too, the flashing glass only adding to his Shadow King image.

The twins gulped, their hands releasing Haruhi who quickly jumped out of the way. With the help of an angry Tamaki, Kyoya tied up the twins with a snap of his fingers, the two deposited unceremoniously in the middle of the room.

"No fair!" they cried, trying to wriggle out and snap their fingers. "This is supposed to be our dream!"

"You forget, you're the ones who interrupted iour/i dreams," Kyoya said, nodding to Tamaki who grinned. The twins saw the face, and they tried to scoot away as he approached. They never knew that Milord could have such an evil face.

"What are you doing!?" they cried, still struggling to get away, although they weren't having much progress.

"Just going to tickle you," Tamaki replied before he pounced…

…

Hunny glanced up from his tea and cakes as a set of twin laughter began. After glancing briefly at Mori who had moved to sit by the window, he got up and headed towards the table where a majority of the Host Club slept. For some reason, the twins had started to laugh in their dreams, although they were 

giving off very irritated vibes. Meanwhile, Tamaki had a look of maniacal happiness on his face. Smiling, Hunny looked to Mori.

"Everyone's having really good dreams today, don't you think?" he asked. No answer came however, and so he walked over to Mori only to find that he had fallen asleep, his back against the window. Smiling, Hunny turned away, glancing around at everyone who had fallen asleep.

"What do you think, Usa-chan? Should we go to sleep, too?" Hunny asked his stuffed rabbit, holding it cutely in front of him. While the rabbit made no move to answer, he smiled anyway, understanding the silent stuffed animal talk. "Yeah, I think so too." Yawning, he went off, taking another couch all to himself and wrapping up in the pink blanket that had been waiting for him at the end of the couch.

-o-

A/N: I'll avoid going all Ritchan-san on you all, but honestly, this is crap and I apologize to at least those who read this if not the world. Honestly… I don't know how I produced such crap, but really, the twins were so hard to come up with. Especially when it came to pranks they could pull. I guess I fail in that area. Ah well… They're finished and you can whine as much as you like. Mori's should be slightly more amusing…. Yet that's not saying much is it? Ah well, thanks to everyone who reads this and I'm so sorry for the wait. Like I said, the twins were the hardest to write. Oh yeah and I tried to proofread and fix the mistakes, but I probably missed a lot. I especially apologize for any tense shifts. I hate those and for some reason, I kept doing it! Ergh… maybe I should go into Ritsu mode…

Enjoy TT


	5. Mori

**Disclaimer:** …I disclaim to the world! I don't own Host Club and if I did, I would keep them all to myself and watch the little fangirls cry. :D

-o-

Even though it was a day off, girls flocked to the main entrance of the school, their eyes shining with the vision before them. Their subject paid no mind however. He merely continued about his business, chopping wood that was surely meant for _something _inside.

"Oh isn't he gorgeous…" one of the girls fawned, her eyes large and glistening with her emotion. Another beside her sighed her consent, her hands clasped beneath her tilted head.

"It just makes me want to swoon!"

"But why is he chopping wood?" another asked, her blunt face scrunched in confusion. The eyes of the surrounding girls widened to a point of danger, and they all turned to look at her, shock on their dainty visages.

"_Of course_ he has a reason!" one said, her lip trembling at the offense.

"How dare someone question Mori-senpai!" another cried, pointing dramatically at the girl. Stunned, the girl held up her hands, gesturing for calm.

"Look… I didn't mean. Ok, ok! He has a reason!" she said, backing up slightly when they all stepped threateningly in her direction. Upon hearing her words, though, the girls stopped, looks of adoration returning as they all turned to look at Mori.

"Yes… of course Mori-sama has a reason…" _The truth—he has no reason. XD_

Suddenly, the doors to the school flew open, bringing the gloriously sweat covered being back to earth. Mori turned, his mysterious eyes falling on a pair that exited the school, hand in hand.

"Ah! Takashi!" the smaller person called upon seeing his shirtless buddy. The two stepped out into the light and Mori's expression froze like stone. There stood Hunny, hand in hand with… with… Casanova! "I was looking for you!"

"Hu…nny?" Mori asked, dropping the ax he'd been using.

"I found someone more reliable to take care of me. Someone who talks and who can protect me with just a look!" Hunny said with a cheerful smile. Mori stepped back, an aura of shock coming from him.

"But… Hu…nny?" Mori began, his face forming to fit that of shock. Hunny merely shook his finger at Mori's face as if he was reprimanding.

"Nope! You took too much time chopping wood. I don't need you any more Takashi. This is good-bye!" Hunny turned, smiling up at Casanova who stood there as if embarrassed.

"Mori-senpai! I am—" Bossa Nova began, attempting to apologize. He had just wanted to be an apprentice, not take away his lovely item. Hunny, however, pulled him away, saying that he wanted to go get cake.

The girls surrounding the poor dejected soul all gasped, suddenly not sure of what to do. Now that Hunny was gone… Mori was suddenly terrifying!

"Kyaa! Casanova-sama!" they all cried, running away from Mori after the pair of Host Club members. "Mori-san is scary!! Save us, Casanova-sama!" Mori remained behind, his face still frozen with shock.

Meanwhile, Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki, a slight flush to her cheeks out of her pure happiness. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully, and he bowed, gracefully balancing a tray in one of his hands.

"Anything for the princess," he said in his seductive voice. Haruhi ignored this, diving immediately into the plate of Fatty Tuna in front of her. Tamaki twitched, a look of almost gloom crossing over his face before he walked off. Kyoya met him at the entrance of the kitchen that the Host Club apparently has.

"You know, we stopped the twins and got revenge…" he said as Tamaki deposited the towel and tray he'd been carrying. "So how did we end up as a cook and a waiter to Haruhi?"

"Daughter deserves best, but somehow, I feel that she's had far too much Fatty Tuna to be called healthy," Tamaki said, leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe to Kyoya.

Suddenly, the door to Music Room 3 flew open, a crushed Mori staggering in. Haruhi looked up from her meal, noticing Mori just before he fell to his knees beside her chair. With his eyes cast down, her merely knelt there, silent and unmoving. Haruhi looked to the two standing in the doorway, confusion on her face. They shrugged in response, not knowing what was wrong with the normally emotionless Mori.

"Hermm…. M-Mori-senpai? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, putting a hand on his head.

"Hu…nny doesn't… need me… anymore…" he managed to say, his voice quavering with pain and hurt. Haruhi sat back in surprise, her wide eyes appraising the upperclassman.

"That can't be possible…" she said. Mori shook his head.

"No more…" he murmured. As if feeling his pain, Piyo-chan appeared, settling down on Mori's shoulder. He took no notice, his face remaining as devastated as before. Haruhi looked back at the senpais by the door, an eyebrow raised only to find the two had disappeared.

"What a great time to wake up…" Haruhi muttered sarcastically. She looked back at Mori, awkwardly placing a hand on his head. "Look, Mori-senpai, have some Fatty Tuna," she began, holding some out for him on her fork. He took it, not eating it. "You need to cheer up. If Hunny-senpai doesn't need you, then you don't need Hunny-senpai. Just eat fatty tuna as a comfort food and leave thoughts of Hunny-senpai behind." Mori looked up, his dejected face not leaving, but instead etching farther into his face, revealing the truly pathetic nature of our Takashi Morinozuka.

"Ah, Mori-senpai!" two voices said suddenly from behind, their hands clapping on either of his shoulders so that Piyo-chan fell off. Huffing at the disrespect, Piyo-chan went off, fuming silently to itself. "Haruhi is terrible at comforting you shouldn't have come to her," the twins said, their smiling faces appearing on either side of Mori's. Sighing, Haruhi turned back to her food, not caring anymore. "Look, it's all just a dream Mori-senpai. You don't have to worry any more. All you have to do is wake up!"

"In fact, we probably should wake up. Tamaki and Kyoya seem to have already and who knows what'll happen if we don't…"

…

Slowly, Kaoru's eyes opened as he came out of the fog sleep had set off in his head. A slight buzz had picked up, showing that the others had woken up, but still… he felt so tired… and sore. Yup. Sore. His neck had a crick in it. His back was complaining. He was sore. Gradually, he managed to make it to a sitting position, his arms stretched lazily to the ceiling.

"I don't think I ever want to sleep in the same room as you guys ever again…" Hikaru was saying from behind Kaoru, and so he turned, lazily looking to the three who had congregated by Kyoya's couch.

"I agree," Tamaki said, shaking his head. "I have such awful nightmares when I'm around you guys."

"Really, Milord? Nightmares about what?" Kaoru asked, moving to stand with the group as well.

"About Kyoya taking away my daughter…" Tamaki whimpered. Kyoya coughed, a hand reaching up to cover his mouth, hiding the smile there.

"You know… You were in our dreams too… and you were saying that…" the twins said, looking to each other, their gaze suddenly thoughtful.

"And she left me merely because Kyoya offered her Fatty Tuna." The other three paused, their eyes all meeting at the same time.

"Haruhi was in my dream too… and she got Fatty Tuna there as well," Kyoya said, his hand leaving his mouth to cross with his other arm across his chest.

"Ours, too! Haruhi got Fatty Tuna in our dream, too! When we caught her going on a date with you… and when she was comforting Mori!" the twins said, clapping their hands together.

"So… she got Fatty Tuna in all our dreams? So that means…" the group turned, all eyes on Haruhi who was still asleep against the table, a goofy grin on her face, drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Haruhi!" the twins whined, running over to her side, Tamaki and Kyoya followed close behind. Without trying to be gently, they shook her awake, patting her head and tapping her face every once in a while. Finally, she was awake enough to swat them away with a glare, and they returned it.

"You've been using us!" they said, pointing at her accusingly. She shrugged, a look of irritation still on her face.

"You two make no sense," she grumbled. "And you ruined a perfectly good dream."

"We think you've had enough Fatty Tuna for now," Tamaki said, putting his hand down on the table to show that it was his final judgment. The twins nodded as did Kyoya.

"Fatty Tuna… don't make me hungry, senpai," she said, putting a hand to her belly. The twins and Tamaki looked between each other, shock dominating their faces. This girl…

Mori, meanwhile, remained by the window, his face still dejected as he looked out across the grounds.

"_Hu…nny doesn't need me_…"

-o-

A/N: My triumphance! This one was so fun! 3 A lot better than I thought it was going to turn out.

Ahhh…. Mori was in so much shock, he couldn't even say Hunny's name without pausing. XD And I felt a lot like Hatori-sama. I mean, with my little side notes. She does that a lot in her manga and it amused me! I wanted to try putting them in. Piyo-chan also doesn't have a gender in this because wiki didn't say and I was about to go looking for the little bird… As for fatty tuna, I realize that I could put it in lowercase. It's uppercased merely for the fact that… I was… I don't even know. Because I love it so much? Even tho' I've never tried it? I mean, I have a little windy toy that's in the shape of fatty tuna… but anyway! Let's leave it that I idolize it. Altho' that makes me really weird now doesn't it?

I definitely made his fangirls all wrong. They're the quiet type and yet their so cruel. sweatdrop Maybe that's their secret identities. They're all violent, evil people inside. XD

It's so sad! Only one more left. Naming it Dream Series '08 makes me want to save all the secondary characters for another one next year… almost. Or at least pass on the torch. I just don't know that many people here on fanfic net. Hmmm… I don't know.

Well, like I said, only one more left. I think I should end my musings, so I guess thanks to all who read this, and I hope you'll read on. Ta Ta!


	6. Hunny

**Disclaimer:** …I disclaim to the world! I don't own Host Club and if I did, I would keep them all to myself and watch the little fangirls cry. :D

-o-

"How can you be hungry? Haven't you eaten enough?" the twins asked as they put their arms around Haruhi, holding her so that she didn't escape. She shook her head, pushing on their arms to get away.

"Of course not! It was in a dream. I didn't eat a single thing of real food!" Haruhi said. Irritated, she opened her eyes to look at them as she reprimanded when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Past a fuming Tamaki and a cool Kyoya, she say Hunny snoozing happily in one of the chairs, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey," she said, pointing towards Hunny. The twins lost their look of irritated evil to follow Haruhi's finger, their eyes falling on none other than Hunny-senpai, fast asleep. "I didn't know Hunny-senpai even went to sleep…"

The twins let go of her, leading the Host members to stand in front of the couch, looking down at their sleeping senpai.

"Come to think of it…" the twins began, putting their hands to their chins in thought.

"We know what all you people dream," Hikaru said, motioning to the group.

"But we never saw what Hunny was dreaming about," Kaoru finished, nodding at the subject of their attention.

"Well… we could have the 'Guess-What-Hunny-Is-Dreaming' game," Hikaru said. The eyes of the Host Club met, and the two, Kaoru and Tamaki, nodded in agreement, suddenly smiling.

"Perfect idea, Hikaru!" Tamaki cried, sparkles of excitement appearing out of no where. "The winner receives the prize of picking which dress Haruhi gets to wear next!" Haruhi looked to the guys around her, a look of shock finding its way cutely on her face as she made a small sound of, "Urk!"

"Wait! How did it end up like this? How did I get brought in?" she asked. Hikaru shrugged.

"Merely because we never have any other things worth getting as a prize," Kyoya replied, taking several scribbled notes in his notebook. "Why else?" Haruhi's shoulders slumped, her hair falling into her face. Stupid Host Club…

"Well then, with a prize and a game, we're set! Mori, you first! You know Hunny the best anyway," Kaoru said, turning to look at the senpai who had yet to join them. Mori, however, was too dejected 

from his rejection to take note of his fellow Host members, and so he continued to look out across the grounds, pondering on Hunny's choice.

"_Casanova's a good guy… but why did Hunny have to pick such a scary guy? His face even scares me, and he's younger than me…_"

"Err… right. Milord, you first," Kaoru said, turning away from Mori and looking to Tamaki. Everyone nodded in agreement as Tamaki put a hand to his chin.

"The answer is obvious," he said. "Hunny is dreaming of dancing with a giant Usa-chan, little, pink flowers filling the background."

"Well, we say he's dreaming of a giant Candy Land board," the twins said.

"Eating his giant Candy Land…? Only it's all fatty tuna flavored," Haruhi said. The group paused, looking at the girl as if she were insane. Haruhi looked up, a look of mild surprise on her face. "What?" she asked, raising her hands on either side of her. The group just looked away, shaking their heads.

"It's probably world domination," Kyoya said, moving the conversation away from Haruhi. With the immediate group's answers, they all turned to Mori once again, needing his suggestion to complete the game. With all the eyes on him, Mori finally came to, looking at them all with his dark, emotionless eyes once again.

"…Godzilla…"

The room fell silent as they pondered this answer and the answers before it. And then, the twins broke out into laughter.

"You all fail!" they cried, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "There's no way Hunny could be dreaming any of that!" Irritated, Tamaki dramatically threw his arm in their direction, his finger pointing at them.

"If we're wrong, then you two are just as wrong!" At the exclamation, the twins stopped laughing, realizing that for once, the King was right.

"So then… who wins?" they asked.

"Obviously, no one. There's no way to find out the answer unless you wake up Hunny; and who's going to wake up Hunny to find out?" The group looked to Hunny who still slept peacefully.

"Yeah, okay. No one wins," the twins said, putting their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Guess we'll never know what Hunny is dreaming…" Haruhi said, squatting down to look Hunny in the face before she turned around, heading for the kitchens.

"Haruhi! Where are you going?" Tamaki cried, running after her.

"Milord! Where are you going?" the twins imitated, catching up to Tamaki easily and breaking apart so they could attack Tamaki. Kyoya, on the other hand, merely rolled his eyes, walking off with his notebook in hand.

…

"Ah, this tastes good!" Hunny sighed, nibbling on a piece of roof he'd just pulled off a nearby house. "But I wish my fur didn't come out so easy. It's irritating when I wind up eating a lot of hair…"Sighing, he dropped the candy, getting to his feet. Hunny giggled happily when he saw that the skyscrapers stopped at his eye level. It was good to be tall!

Careful not to step on the people or the cars, Hunny headed off down the road, spotting a kitchen a little ways off that was such a pretty color of pink, he just _had_ to taste it. When he reached the spot, he sat down, tearing off a bit of the corner and popping it into his mouth. For a moment, he just tasted it, allowing the taste to just roll over his tongue… And then, he realized what type it was.

"Fatty Tuna!" he cried, jumping to his feet. His eyes seemed to roll back into his head as he gagged on the awful flavor of candy. "NOOOO!" Desperate to rid himself of the flavor, he stormed ahead, waving his arms from side to side and grabbing whatever bit of candied house or skyscraper he could get a hold of. People screamed, and yet he couldn't hear them. The destruction grew until the whole city had been destroyed. Sighing, Hunny fell over, a smile on his face.

"Aah. What a terrible flavor. I feel better now…"

-o-

A/N: My last chapter ends with a rampaging, bunny clad Hunny? Where did this story go? By the by, who do you think won? I honestly can't decide… Obviously, Milord lost just because I have a grudge against him and Tama-chan can never win.

I won't be doing any more Ouran for a while, I will, however, be doing more dream series with other animes! D-Gray Man is next and then there's… Imadoki, Full Metal Alchemist, Death Note, Naruto, Bleach, and, of course, Furruba! Try checking them out if you see a favorite anime! :D

Thanks to those who read! I appreciate it! And if you have any suggestions for secondary characters I can eventually write, just jot them down.

Enjoy and tat a! TT


End file.
